What If?
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: My version of how the Deathly Hallows could have been very different.


"Going somewhere?" I heard Ron call from behind me.

I had to squint to be able to see him walking towards me in the darkness.

"Nobody else is gonna die, not for me," I began to walk away, thinking our conversation was over.

"You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you?" Ron kept walking towards me, making it clear that he was not going to let me leave the burrow… not alone, at least. "You may be the chosen one mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. Its always been bigger than that."

"Come with me."

There was no way Ron was going to let me leave without him, but what if no one else had to come with us?

"And leave Hermione? Are you mad? We wouldn't last two days without her! … Don't tell her I said that." I saw a faint blush creeping up Ron's neck and that was the moment that I figured it out. I found a way that I could leave the burrow, right now. A way that I wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"Ron, do you know how dangerous this mission is going to be?"

"Well ya! That's all the more reason why you shouldn't do it alone."

"Then come with me-" Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but I continued before he could. "I know, you don't want to go without Hermione and neither do I, but do you really want her in that kind of danger?"

"Well, no… but these days no where is really safe, especially with her being muggleborn."

_Damn, he had a point there._

"But when we're in hiding we could be caught at any moment. Do you think any Death Eater would hesitate to kill her? What if they tortured her?" I could see Ron cringe in the darkness but I continued on anyhow, on a softer subject. "If Hermione stayed here with your family she'd be safe. The Order would be able to protect her. You and me should leave now. That way no one else will have to go through the danger that we're about to face."

Ron was silent. He looked anywhere but my eyes.

"Alright," he said. "But not now, not tonight. We can go tomorrow night, after the wedding."

I nodded at him. "Common then, let's go back inside."

I followed Ron inside and as I fell asleep I felt better. It was somehow nicer to know that I won't be going through this deathly task alone.

The morning before the wedding went by uneventfully. It was almost like normal, besides Ron's behavior, that is. Mrs. Weasley had made a huge breakfast but Ron didn't touch his food once. Ginny, Fred, George and I had started up a game of Quiddich and Ron didn't block a single goal.

Two hours before the wedding started, I was changing into my dress robes in Ron's room when there was a knock at the door. "Ronald?" Hermione called.

Fully clothed now, I opened the door.

"Hey, he's helping Bill with something, I think."

"Oh," she said looking slightly disappointed. "Do you think he's been acting strange today?"

"No, of course not," I replied, although that was the complete opposite of the truth.

"Well, he barely touched his food all day, which would be enough to worry anyone," she had come inside now and was sitting on Ron's bed. "And he hasn't spoken to me all day, he's barely looked at me." She added softly.

I sat beside her on the bed. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Of course I know why Ron has been acting strange. He obviously doesn't know how to speak to Hermione after what we decided last night. How do you speak to someone you love when you're about to leave them? What if you know that you may never come back?

"He's probably just thinking about the wedding," I said. "It's not every day your brother gets married, after all."

She gave me a small smile. "I guess you're right. I should probably go help set up. Thanks Harry." She stood and made her way to the door and it was then that I noticed she was ready for the wedding. She wore a lavender dress and her unruly hair had been tamed into curls.

"You look lovely Hermione."

"Thank you Harry." She closed the door quietly and I heard her footsteps leave down the hall.

"I'm such a git." I muttered as I covered my face with my hands. Ron –_and I_- leaving would cause Hermione heart ache. How could I even consider separating one person from our trio? Never mind that, how could I separate Ron and Hermione? I used 'The Hermione Card' to get Ron to agree to this mental plan. I can't do that. But I can't bring Hermione along either, if something were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself. Then again, I can't leave Ron here. I made him a promise and I will stick to it. It would be near impossible to do this task alone.

"Harry?" I heard Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs, interrupting my train of thought.

I sighed and stood, finally deciding what to do.


End file.
